


Devotion

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Elaine contemplates her relationship with Fraser.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Devotion

# Devotion

by Cheryl Ross  


I have always liked the character of Elaine Besbriss.   
She reminds me of a Botticelli Virgin, beautiful and calm but   
somehow sad. I tried to capture Elaine's spiritual  
quality in this poem about her love for Benton. The title,  
Devotion is meant here in the religious sense as a prayer.  


Comments appreciated.  


# DEVOTION

He won't be mine  
I know that now  
I could wish away a thousand years  
I place a thousand salty tears  
before him on a platter  
made of my own heart  
and he would simply smile  
that gentle smile  
and turn away.  


He doesn't want my love  
my love so fierce and true  
that it could move the earth  
and cause the stars to fall  
My love is less than one tear  
in his indifferent ocean.  


He fills my eyes  
til I can't see another thing  
but glances over me  
like some pale shadow  
If only I could catch that glance  
and pull his blue eyes into mine  
I'd make him see  
what burns inside of me.  


There is no chance  
he will come and go  
and pull my poor heart  
upon the tide  
of his uncaring grace  
He will not know  
I live to see his face  
He will not hear  
my heart cry out  
as he moves by.  


He could save us both  
with one whispered word  
the slightest saintly touch  
but he will not  
He will drift past my life  
a solitary angel  
just beyond my tender reach  
I have opened up myself  
but he will not enter in  
so I will grieve forever  
what heaven might have been.  


* * *


End file.
